Krognaz' Disenchanting
Kirk Interviews Krognaz for his Book Information This is an interview conducted by Kirk Ice-Veins with Krognaz gro-Makoza concerning his process of disenchanting. It was held on the 5th of Evening Star, 4E202. Interview I place my note over top my journal, on a table near the center of the library. I walk back to my quarters and prepare for the days activities. The note reads as follows: As some of you are already aware, I am writing a book that will try to demystify the nature of magic. The people of Skyrim fear magic and shun anyone who openly practices. I wish to show them that magic is simply a tool to be used, one that can make their lives better, easier, and unlock true knowledge. What follows is an interview conducted by me in an attempt to learn more about enchanting from Krognaz gro-Makoza. This interview will be the basis of my chapter on enchanting. If you would like to setup a time to interview for my book regarding another school of magic, please see me in my quarters. ---- KI: "I grab my pen and some paper. “I'm ready to begin.” KgM: "Do you have a specific enchantment you want me to describe? I do not know any of Conjuration field save Soul Trap I learned from your dagger." KI: “Perhaps you could do a frost enchantment.” KgM: "Hmm. I suppose." The Orc browses through the array of weapons hanging on the walls of the workshop, then selects one seemingly at random. He takes it over to a Pentagram inscribed on a workbench, places it in the center, and leans over it. KI: I make some notes on my paper. KgM: "I begin by opening myself to and seizing magicka. I can feel power residing within me. It is of course useless without proper weaving. I found it helpful to divide Magicka among classifications Battlemage taught me. Summoning. Changing. Healing. Tricking. Destroying." "I do not know how mages work their magicks. I see mine as flows of color, like thread. Conjuration is violet, Alteration green. Restoration gold, Illusion blue. Elementals are red threaded with gold, white, or blue for fire, frost, and storm." KI: "Very interesting, I have never heard this described in such detail. Please continue." KgM: "I begin by weaving together basic web of Alteration threads. It is relatively simple, almost like weave of shirt. Knowing that this dagger is Ice-formed, I shall string control threads of Frost into weave. If I did not know, I would leave it completely open, but that requires two steps. This saves time." "At this point, my web is a long band of Alteration trimmed with Frost. I do not mean to Alter dagger, but to see Enchantment, I must thread my magick into it. I do this by mimicking dagger's function. I take my web and touch it to tip, then push it forcefully along blade." KI: The Orc shivers and growls, and a white flash is noticeable. The air and wood near the Pentagram becomes noticeably frosty. I jump, slightly startled. "What was that?" KgM: "Enchantment is triggered by my web, and in doing so they...blend. Like welding two metals." KI: "So that flash was the enchantment binding to the blade?" KgM: "Yes and no. Flash was frost-spell discharging. During that time, my web melded to spellform and is now clearly visible to me." "I cannot see other mages' craft. This step is necessary to weld my spell to pre-existing form, making it visible to me. If I did not know what enchantment was present, I would discern it during that event, and then add in appropriate threads, and do this again." "Now, I can clearly see spellform of blade. My frost threads were left connected to 'spool,' if you will, of my magicka. This is weak enchantment. Lines of Frost are thin and loosely connected. For good work, they appear to be thicker and closer. The strongest I've seen were like ropes." KI: "How do your enchantments compare to those that use soul gems?" KgM: "I must use gems when creating on Pentagram. I have never managed that feat on cold metal. It occurs only when working with pieces as I smith them. They must be hot, the metal more open to my mind. Metal is not cold and dead. Perhaps it is not alive, like you and I, but it has its own ways. I do not mean to say it is a living creature," the Orc laughs slightly, "but one should not treat it like dirt. It must be persuaded and convinced, not tortured and bent and broken." KI: "Ah, I see. Sorry for the confusion." KgM: "We are at final step. This time I have been speaking, I have been studying spellform. I learn patterns of Frost and Alteration and even some small Conjuration that was drawn in as well. Exact memorization is not needed. Now, to truly learn enchantment, I must destroy it. Enchantment is so bonded to blade that the two are one and same. To use one is to use other. To learn one is to learn other. To destroy one is to destroy other. It is perfect marriage of magicka and metal." "This part is surprisingly simple and blunt. I 'pull' on cord of magicka connecting me to my form. My form is bonded to form already here, and that form is bonded to metal. I rip my web out. Other web is attached to it. I take pattern into myself, and I am done." KI: "That was excellent and will make for a very interesting chapter." Krognaz stands up, and motions me over. "Here, come look." There is a pile of metal dust on the workbench, and a leather strap lies cracked and flaking at what was once a hilt. "What is this?" KgM: "The dust? That is what remains of dagger. Material cannot be truly destroyed, but ripping out enchantment severed metal's connections. Very little of it remains in pieces large enough to use. Most are even smaller than dust." "I can't promise others see or do it as I do. But this has served me for thirty-some years. Worth publishing, even if it is unique." KI: "This is simply fascinating, it's really as if the metal and enchantment become one and the same." KgM: "They are still separate, but linked. Alloyed as surely as any mixture of metals." Category:Speeches